


Chastity

by DieLadi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Erster Sex, Keuschheit, Liebe, M/M, PeganGods, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi
Summary: Es gibt zwei Dinge, die Dean ganz sicher weiß: erstens, Earnie und Bert sind schwul, und zweitens, Cas wird nicht als Jungfrau sterben. Also verliert Cas seine Unschuld. Und dann stirbt er nicht. Worüber Dean ganz froh ist. Doch das, was er wirklich für Cas fühlt, verschließt er in sich. Er war noch nie so gut darin, über Gefühle zu reden. Und Cas? Nun, der Engel schweigt sich ebenfalls aus. Doch dann geschehen Dinge, seltsame Dinge: Leute sterben. In Chastity, Iowa. Augerechnet in Chastity.





	1. Unschuld und Angst

„Wirst du das überleben?“ fragte Dean mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.  
„Nein,“ sagte Cas. Er erging sich nicht in Erklärungen. Es war eben wie es war. Cas war es gewohnt, die Dinge zu tun, die getan werden mussten und dabei die Folgen in Kauf zu nehmen, und wenn diese Folgen seinen eigenen Tod bedeuteten, dann war das eben so.  
„Also wirst du morgen ein toter Mann sein?“ fragte Dean und fühlte ein unangenehmes Ziehen in seiner Brust.  
„Nun,“ sagte Cas, „ich bin nicht eigentlich ein Mann, denn auch wenn meine Hülle ein männlicher Körper ist, sind wir Engel spirituelle Wesen und somit geschlechtslos...“  
Deans Blick belehrte ihn, dass das im Augenblick gerade nicht von Bedeutung war.  
Also nickte Cas und sagte einfach: „Ja.“

Dean ging es nicht gut damit. Gar nicht gut. Doch er ließ sich das nicht anmerken.  
„Deine letzte Nacht auf Erden...wie sehen deine Pläne aus?“  
Cas hatte keine Pläne.  
„Ich werde hier still sitzen bleiben. Und warten.“  
„Oh, nein, nein, nein,“ sagte Dean. „Irgendwas, was dir Spaß macht. Alkohol?“  
Cas reagierte nicht.  
„Glücksspiel?“  
Wohl nicht.  
„Sex?“  
Cas zuckte zusammen und schaute weg.  
Dean hakte nach. „Cas, du hast doch schon mal... Sex... oder?“  
Cas schaute verlegen zu Boden und antwortete nicht.  
„Willst du mir erzählen, du hast noch nie...? Ernsthaft?“  
„Ich... es hat sich eben nie ergeben.“

„Okay,“ sagt Dean sehr bestimmt und nahm seine Jacke. „Es gibt zwei Dinge, die weiß ich ganz bestimmt. Erstens: Earnie und Bert sind schwul, und zweitens: du wirst nicht als Jungfrau sterben. Nicht, wenn ich es verhindern kann.“

Eine halbe Stunde später waren sie in diesem... Etablissement. Das Bier war teuer, die Damen ganz ansehnlich, die Atmosphäre... na ja, was konnte man schon erwarten.  
„Das hier ist eine Lasterhöhle, ich sollte nicht hier sein!“ stöhnte Cas und schien völlig verängstigt.  
„Komm schon,“ sagte Dean. „Du hast schon so viel getan, was nicht in deinem Missionsbefehl stand... da kannst du dir auch mal ein paar Sünden gönnen.“

Eine der jungen Frauen interessierte sich für Cas. Ihr Name war Chastity. Keuschheit. Ausgerechnet.  
Sie zeigte, was sie hatte und war dabei doch erstaunlich stilvoll, jedenfalls nach Deans Meinung.  
Cas dagegen schaute wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht.  
Dean sah ihm ins Gesicht, in die waidwunden, völlig verängstigten Augen und begriff: Nein, das hier war nicht das richtige. Nicht so.  
„Ich glaube, wir sollten gehen,“ sagte Dean und steckte Chastity eine zwanziger in den BH.  
Dann zog er Cas hinter sich her zum Ausgang. Der Engel wirkte erleichtert.

Doch zu Cas' Überraschung fuhr Dean nicht mit ihm zurück zu dem verlassenen Gebäude, von wo sie vorhin aufgebrochen war, sondern hielt vor einem Motel.  
Er zerrte Cas hinter sich her zur Rezeption, buchte dort ein Zimmer, „Ein Zweibettzimmer bitte für mich und meinen Bruder!“ und übersah geflissentlich das Zwinkern des Angestellten, der bei dem Wort „Bruder“ zu schmunzeln begann.

Als die Zimmertür hinter ihnen zufiel und Dean sie verschlossen hatte, kam Cas endlich wieder zu Atem, und er fragte:  
„Dean! Was tun wir hier?“  
Dean schluckte.  
Er war selber ein wenig unsicher bei dem, was jetzt folgen sollte. Doch er nahm sich zusammen.  
„Also, Cas. Ich habe dir versprochen, dass du nicht jungfräulich stirbst. Doch... diese Damen dort in dem ...Haus, ich hatte den Eindruck, das war nichts für dich. Das waren Fremde, und ich glaube, dein erstes Mal... solltest du mit jemandem haben, dem du vertraust.“  
Cas schaute verwirrt.  
„Ich verstehe nicht...

Dean schluckte, und dann sprach er es aus.  
„Mit mir, Cas.“  
„Oh...“  
Cas starrte Dean an und schien überhaupt nicht zu wissen, wie er mit der Situation umgehen sollte.

Dean nahm ihn in den Arm.  
Die Umarmung schien dem Engel ein wenig zu beruhigen. Er zitterte nicht mehr so sehr, wie er das eben noch getan hatte. Dean streifte ihm vorsichtig den Trenchcoat ab.  
„So,“ sagte er. „Ich schlage vor, wir ziehen uns aus. Ein Teil nach dem anderen, und immer abwechselnd. Okay?“  
Cas öffnete den Mund, als wolle er etwas sagen, doch dann nickte er nur. Er begann, die Krawatte zu lockern hängte sie über den Stuhl. Dann sah er Dean erwartungsvoll an.  
Der zog die Lederjacke aus und warf sie zur Seite. Damit waren sie erst einmal gleich auf.

Also weiter.  
Cas' Hemd. Deans Hemd.  
Cas' Unterhemd. Deans T-Shirt.  
Wow, Cas nackter Oberkörper war... anziehend. Er war ein Nerdy Angel, und doch... das feine Muskelspiel war ansehnlich.

Cas Anzughose. Deans Jeans.  
Dann die Socken.  
Cas wurde knallrot. Es war ungewohnt für ihn. Nicht, dass er in seiner viele Jahrtausende währenden Existenz nicht immer mal wieder mit Nacktheit in unterschiedlichstem Kontext konfrontiert worden wäre. Doch so wie hier, sich bewusst zu entkleiden, zum Zwecke der Kopulation, das war... neu. Und irgendwie beängstigend. Aber auch aufregend, denn immerhin war das hier Dean. Dean, dem er in der Tat vertraute, und der ihm... etwas bedeutete...

Nun trug Dean nur noch seine Boxershorts und Cas seine eng anliegenden Pants.  
„Na komm, den letzten Schritt machen wir jetzt auch noch, okay? Du musst keine Angst haben, Cas. Ich werde sanft mit dir umgehen. Es wird dir gefallen, ich bin sicher.“  
Dean war sich da eigentlich gar nicht so sicher, immerhin war es bei ihm auch schon ewig her, dass er mit einem Mann... nun, egal, nach außen Zuversicht ausstrahlen, auch wenn er sie innerlich nicht empfand, war etwas, was er seit seiner Kindheit verinnerlicht hatte.   
Also streifte er seine Shorts ab und stand nun splitternackt vor Cas.  
Cas' Augen glitten an seinem Körper entlang und es schien ihm zu gefallen, was er sah...  
Dean räusperte sich.  
„Oh, ähm, ja...“ sagte Cas, verlegen grinsend und zog sich ebenfalls das letzte Kleidungsstück aus.  
„Gut,“ sagte Dean und streckte seine Hände nach Cas aus. Er sah ihn an, um Zustimmung bittend. Cas, der sich zwar immer noch ängstlich war, den aber Deans Gegenwart doch zumindest sicherer fühlen ließ, nickte und trat langsam auf ihn zu.


	2. Verführung und Lust

Er zog Cas sanft zu dem Bett hinüber. Es war ein Doppelbett. Verflixt, hatte er Doppelzimmer gesagt, und nicht Zweibettzimmer? Hatte ihn der Typ an der Rezeption darum so angegrinst, als er von „Bruder“ gesprochen hatte? Der würde doch jetzt denken...  
Dann musste er über sich selbst grinsen. War doch egal, immerhin traf es ja zu, irgendwie...  
Er ließ sich auf die Bettkante plumpsen und zog Cas mit sich, der mit einem überraschten „Hmmpf“ neben ihm zu sitzen kam.

Dean legte seine Arme um den anderen und begann, ihn sanft über den Rücken zu streicheln. Cas schien die Berührungen zu genießen. Er legte seinen Kopf an Deans Schulter und hielt still. Sein Atem war auf Deans Haut zu spüren und er wirkte nun doch ein wenig entspannter.  
Dean schnupperte in Cas' Haar, Himmel, dieser Engel roch so gut. Er duftete nach Vanille, nach Weisheit und Frische... Dean glaubte nicht, dass das etwas war, was in irgendeiner Form Sinn machte, aber genau so empfand er das. 

Es war eine seltsame Situation, und Dean wurde bewusst, wie viel er eigentlich für diesen Engel empfand. Mehr als ihm noch vor kurzem bewusst gewesen war. Dass dieses erste Mal für Cas zu gleich das letzte Mal sein sollte, dass er, Dean, diesen Engel in wenigen Stunden für immer verlieren sollte... darüber wollte er nicht nachdenken.   
Nein, hier und jetzt ging es nicht um ihn. Es ging um Cas, und Dean würde alles daran setzten, Cas diese letzten Stunden so schön wie möglich zu machen.

Und verdammt solle er sein, wenn er nicht einfach zugeben könne, dass diese Situation hier ihn trotz aller Umstände ziemlich erregte. Cas, das uralte spirituelle Wesen, strahlte die Weltenkenntnis aus Jahrtausenden aus und zu gleich diese naive Unerfahrenheit. Und ja, Dean konnte es nicht bestreiten, es machte ihn an. Und außerdem sah dieser Kerl einfach verteufelt gut aus.

Cas' Atem war schneller geworden, da Dean mit seinem Streicheln nicht nachgelassen hatte.  
Er hatte nun seinerseits begonnen, vorsichtig mit seinen Händen auf Erkundung zu gehen.  
Dean nutzte die Gelegenheit, einen Schritt weiter zu gehen. Er schubste Cas sanft, aber bestimmt in die Rückenlage und war kurz darauf über ihm.  
„Lass dich einfach von mir liebkosen, Engel,“ sagte er leise.  
Cas' Augen sprühten Funken, und er nickte.

Dean begann, Cas zu küssen. Zuerst lagen seine Lippen auf den überaus weichen Lippen des Engels und schenkten ihnen volle Aufmerksamkeit.  
Dann küsste er voller Zärtlichkeit Cas' Halskuhle. Sein Schlüsselbein. Viele kleine, gehauchte Küsse, ein Kitzeln auf Cas' Haut.

Als er schließlich bei Cas' Brustwarzen ankam, gab der Engel kleine Geräusche von sich... ähnlich dem Schnurren einer Katze, einer satten zufriedenen Katze.  
„Dean...“ hauchte er und hatte die Augen dabei geschlossen.  
„Gefällt es dir?“ fragte Dean selbstzufrieden grinsend.  
„Oh ja, oh Dean...“  
„Es wird noch besser, viel besser, glaub mir.“

Cas bebte am ganzen Leibe. Es war unglaublich, was Deans Hände und Lippen da anrichteten. Er war nun schon so lange, so endlos lange auf der Erde unter den Menschen gewandelt. Aber das hier, so etwas hatte er noch nie erlebt, und er stellte fest, dass er es mochte. Mehr als das.

Oh Gott! Was tat Dean da!  
Deans Zunge strich sanft über Cas' Bauchnabel. Oh Himmel! Oh Heerscharen!   
Das war so unfassbar aufregend!  
Er atmete schnell, seine Brust hob und senkte sich, ein Herz klopfte wie verrückt.  
Und dann...  
Oh...  
berührten Deans Lippen die Spitze von Cas' Penis, der hart und erwartungsvoll aufragte.

Dean schmunzelte, als der Engel unter ihm sich aufbäumte und stöhnte. Ja, so war das gut. Cas legte eine erstaunliche Leidenschaft an den Tag.   
Dean gingen abstruse Bezeichnungen für des Engels Glied durch den Kopf:  
Ein himmlischer Speer. Eine kampfbereite Lanze. Des Engels strafendes Schwert...  
Er musste sich zusammen nehmen, um nicht loszukichern, denn das hätte vermutlich die Stimmung getötet. Obwohl, man sagt ja, Frauen mögen Männer mit Humor, auch im Bett, wer weiß, vielleicht galt da ja auch für jungfräuliche Engel...  
Himmel, Dean, jetzt nimm dich doch zusammen.

Es wäre sicher keine schlechte Idee, den himmlischen Samen erst einmal auf diese Weise zum sprudeln zu bringen... Herrgott, dachte Dean, mit Metaphern war ich noch nie besonders gut, so was kann Sam besser... Oh Mann, jetzt doch beim Sex nicht an Sammy denken! Was sein Kopf da nur mit ihm anstellte! Son of a bitch!

Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Wesentliche.  
Seine Lippen hatten Cas' Glied umschlossen und seine Zunge umspielte es liebevoll, aber unnachgiebig.  
Cas bebte, zitterte, stöhnte.   
Und da er so wenig Erfahrung hatte, das alles so neu für ihn war, dauerte es einfach nicht lange, bis er sich das Ende ankündigte. Dean ließ ihn aus seinem Mund gleiten und presste nun seinen Körper ganz fest an ihn. Und dann ergoss sich der Engel mit einem lauten Schrei.

* * *

Kurz darauf lagen sie nebeneinander auf dem Motelbett.  
Cas schien völlig neben der Spur, aber auf gute Weise. Dean hätte gesagt, er war irgendwo im Nirvana, aber das passte in diesem Engelkontext wohl wieder nicht...  
Jedenfalls schien es ihm gut zu gehen. Richtig gut.  
Dean allerdings war mit ihm noch nicht fertig.

„Dean?“ hörte er Castiels Stimme leise neben sich.  
„Ja?“   
„Das war wunderschön... ich danke dir.“  
Dean lächelte.  
„Gern geschehen, Cas. Der Anfang hat die also schon mal gefallen, ja?“  
„Der Anfang?!“   
Cas schien erstaunt.  
„Ja, Cas. Das war sozusagen erst das Vorspiel. Erhole dich ein bisschen, und dann werden wir richtigen Sex haben.“  
„Dean! Das war... etwa noch kein richtiger Sex?“  
„Nun, irgendwie doch, Cas, aber, das worauf ich hinaus will, ist...“  
Himmel, warum fiel es ihm so schwer, mit Cas über Sex zu reden, obwohl er ihm doch gerade eben, ähäm, einen geblasen hatte?

„Du meinst... Kopulation?“  
„Ähm... ja. Quasi.“  
„Oh, Dean, wenn das ebenso gut ist wie das gerade, dann... freue ich mich darauf.“  
Der beinahe kindlich naive Blick des Gotteskriegers war einfach unbezahlbar.


	3. Leben und Tod

Ebenfalls unbezahlbar war die Reaktion auf alles, was Dean mit Cas noch anstellte an diesem Tag. Er nahm sich Zeit und war behutsam und zärtlich mit Cas. Der Engel gab sich ihm hin und es war, als wären sie beide herausgerissen aus Raum und Zeit und flögen gemeinsam durch Universen voller Lust und Leidenschaft.

Castiels erster Sex, nach Jahrtausenden der Existenz und kurz vor deren erwartetem Ende, war unfassbar schön und voller Leben und Tiefe und Leichtigkeit, und als es an der Zeit war, das Motel zu verlassen und dem Schicksal entgegen zu treten, spürte er einen tiefen Schmerz in seinem Herzen und ein dunkles Bedauern. Nie hatte er das Leben, das hier sein, das SEIN so sehr geschätzt wie jetzt, an diesem Tag, nach diesem biblischen Erkennen, so kurz vor dem Ende alles Fühlens und Denkens.

 

Doch dann kam alles anders.

Castiel überlebte.

Und Dean, der darüber sehr glücklich war, wusste dennoch nicht, wie er nun damit umgehen sollte.

 

* * *

 

Sie kämpften gemeinsam gegen die Apokalypse. Sie stellten sich Dämonen und Geistern, stellten sich Engeln und Höllenbrut.

Stellten sich Luzifer, der alles, sie selbst, die Menschheit, die Erde, an der Rand des Abgrundes brachte.

Bei alle dem fühlte sich das Verhältnis zwischen Dean und Castiel seltsam an, und Dean wusste nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte.

Sie redeten nicht über das, was geschehen war. Dean brachte es nicht fertig, immerhin war Castiel sein bester Freund und der Sex zwischen ihnen war eine Sache der Verzweiflung gewesen... oder?

Nun, für Dean war es mehr als das. Er hätte nichts dagegen gehabt, wenn sich zwischen ihm und Cas mehr entwickelt hätte... eine Freundschaft mit Vorzügen, wie man so schön sagt? Sicher. Oder waren die Gefühle, die er für den Engel empfand tiefer? Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, er war noch nie jemand gewesen, der sich den Gefühlen offenen Auges stellte.

Zumal Castiel sich ebenfalls nicht äußerte.

 

Castiel war unsicher.

Er hatte, bevor er die Winchesters kennen gelernt hatte, noch nie so etwas wie Freundschaft gekannt. Er mochte diese Freundschaft, das war etwas, was ihm gefiel. Nicht zuletzt deswegen hatte er gegen die Order des Himmels aufbegehrt und die Erfahrung gemacht, dass auch ein Gottesstreiter einen eigenen freien Willen haben kann und eigene Entscheidungen treffen kann.

Doch nun hatten er und Dean Sex miteinander gehabt. Und da er so unerfahren war, war ihm völlig unklar, was das nun bedeutete? Waren sie immer noch Freunde? Oder waren sie mehr?

Er fühle ein Bauchkribbeln, wenn Dean in seiner Nähe war. Er fühlte sein Herz schneller schlagen. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

War er verliebt?

Oder hatte er sich bei Dean mit irgendetwas angesteckt?

Er hätte Dean gerne gefragt. Dean war der, dem er vertraute, und den er in der Vergangenheit immer gefragt hatte, wenn es um menschliche Dinge, Gefühle und ähnliches ging.

Aber diesmal traute er sich nicht, da die ganze Sache eben auch Dean betraf.

 

Und so schwieg Cas, weil Dean schwieg.

Und Dean hielt sich zurück weil Cas nichts dazu sagte.

Es war eine dumme, verfahrene Situation und keiner von beiden war in der Lage, sie zu lösen.

 

Es gelang ihnen unter schrecklichen Opfern, die Apokalypse zu stoppen.

Das schlimmste war zwar abgewendet, aber Sam war tot.

Sammy, Deans kleiner Bruder, Deans nervige zweite Hälfte, war tot!

Dean schaffte es nur mit Mühe, damit fertig zu werden, und Cas fand keinen Weg, ihm zu helfen.

Er wollte bei ihm sein, ihn halten, ihn trösten. Doch...

 

Als Dean zu Lisa Braden und ihrem Sohn Ben ging und bei ihnen einzog, zerdrückte es Cas fast das Herz. Er hatte sich nicht vorstellen könne, wie sehr es wehtun konnte, etwas zu verlieren, was man nie wirklich gehabt hatte. Er war ein Idiot, darüber war er sich klar. Vielleicht hätte er mit Dean reden sollen, ihm sagen sollen...

Nun, es war zu spät.

 

Dean genoss sein Leben mit Lisa. Es war schön, ein friedliches Leben zu führen, einen ganz normalen Job zu haben. Abends nach Hause zu kommen, mit der Familie zu Abend zu essen, Ben von der Schule erzählen zu hören. Mit Lisa einen Film im Fernsehen zu schauen. An den Wochenenden mit den Nachbarn ein Barbecue zu machen. Mit Kumpels einen trinken zu gehen. Mit seiner schönen Frau zu schlafen.

Dean liebte Ben.

Dean mochte Lisa.

Sehr sogar.

Dean liebte... nein. Dean liebte Lisa nicht.

Und je länger es dauerte, desto mehr wurde ihm klar, dass das hier nicht richtig war. Dass er hier nicht am richtigen Platz war.

Das war nicht sein Leben.,

Und Lisa, so toll sie auch war, war nicht der Mensch... oder besser das Wesen, mit dem er den Rest seines Lebens verbringen wollte.

 

Und dann tauchte Sam wieder auf.

Er war wieder da, und er war doch nicht er selbst.

Und Dean wurde klar, dass er nicht bei Lisa bleiben konnte. Es tat weh, sie zu verlassen, und es tat noch viel mehr weh, Ben zu verlassen, doch er hatte keine andere Wahl.

 

Und dann die Sache mit Crowley. Ohne, dass Dean recht wusste, wie er da rein geraten war, arbeitete er auf einmal mit Sam und mit … Cas... für Crowley, und alles, an was er je in seinem Leben geglaubt hatte, stand Kopf.

Und doch, auch hier wieder hatte er keine Wahl.

Er kämpfte für das, was ihm wichtig war. Für Sam. Für den freien Willen. Gegen Crowleys Erpressungen.

Und bei alle dem fühlte er sich am wohlsten, wenn Castiel bei ihnen war.

 

Die Gefühle für Castiel, die er vergraben zu haben glaubte, kamen mit Macht wieder zum Vorschein.

Und doch. Immer noch wusste er nicht, was er tun sollte. Ob und wie er mit Castiel reden sollte. Und niemand konnte ihm dabei helfen.

Bobby nicht und Sam nicht.

 

Und dann geschah die Sache in Chastity, Iowa.

 

Ausgerechnet Chastity.


	4. Geek und Mauerblümchen

In Chastity starben Leute.

Eine klassische Art von amerikanischem Horrorfilm beginnt damit, dass eine Gruppe von Leuten, sagen wir ein paar Teenager, sich aus ihrem fröhlichen Alltag heraus in eine isolierte Situation begeben, sagen wir, eine einsame Hütte im Wald.  
Zwar gibt es keinen vernünftigen Grund, warum Teenager dergleichen tun sollten. Aber schließlich braucht so ein Film ja einen Aufhänger.

Nun, jedenfalls beginnt die Lage schon kurz drauf zu kippen und der Horror bricht los.  
Zuerst Sterben der Schwarze und das blonde Dummchen.   
Danach sind der Nerd und das schüchterne Mauerblümchen dran. 

Und zum Schluss der Cheerleader und der jugendliche Schönling, die entweder auf besonders grausame Art und Weise dahin gerafft werden, nachdem sie geglaubt haben, schon der Rettung nah zu sein. Oder aber Sie kommen tatsächlich davon. Das beruht dann im Allgemeinen auf dem Wunsch der Macher des Films, einem zweiten Teil zu drehen, um damit ein weiteres Mal Geld scheffeln zu können.

Das ganze ist so klischeehaft, dass es einen geradezu schüttelt, wenn man darüber nachdenkt.  
Doch genau das war im Chastity passiert. Sechs junge Leute, die einsame Hütte.  
Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass fünf von ihnen die Sache, wenn auch verletzt und mit massiven Gedächtnislücken, überlebten.  
Am Ende war nur das Mauerblümchen tot.

Sie allerdings war ziemlich grausam hingeschlachtet worden. Sie hing zwischen zwei Bäumen, an Händen und Füßen gebunden und regelrecht ausgeblutet. Äußerst unschön, das ganze. 

Erstaunlicherweise schlug die Sache nicht solche großen Wellen, wie man vermutet hätte. Es gab kaum Schlagzeilen. Das Phänomen war ganz ähnlich, wie damals, als „Es“ in Derry, Main, massenhaft Kinder fraß und es offenbar niemanden kümmerte. Wie, hat etwa jemand geglaubt, Stephen King hätte sich die ganze Geschichte um „Es“ nur ausgedacht? Nun, Dean und Sam wussten es besser.  
Dennoch, Bobby hatte seine Quellen, und so gelangte die Nachricht schließlich zu ihm. Er forschte nach, und fand heraus, dass etwa ein Jahr zuvor schon einmal etwas ganz ähnliches passiert war.

Damals war in einem Nonnenkonvent, den es am Stadtrand von Chastity gab, ein ähnlich grausiger Mord verübt worden. Es hatte eine Gruppe von Frauen getroffen, die sich zu einer Art Urlaub vom stressigen Alltag für den Zeitraum von ein paar Wochen in dieses Kloster zurückgezogen hatten. Der Konvent bot diese Art kontemplative Erholung für die gestresste Managerin von heute an, und ließ es sich gut bezahlen... na ja, auch Bräute Jesu müssen schließlich von etwas leben.  
Diese Gruppe war in Begleitung einer der Nonnen zu einer Art Gebet in der freien Natur in den nahegelegenen Wald aufgebrochen.  
Man fand sie ohnmächtig und verwirrt, auch sie erinnerten sich an nichts. Doch sie alle lebten. Bis auf die Nonne. Schwester Innocentia war auf einem flachen Felsen wie auf einem Altar hergerichtet gewesen und grausam zugerichtet worden.

Sie gingen weiter zurück und fanden, dass seit langer, langer Zeit jedes Jahr wieder etwas ähnliches passierte. Immer erwischte es den einen in einer Gruppe, der sozial eher zurückgezogen lebte, wenig Kontakte hatte, wenig Freunde; oder der in irgendeiner Form, ob nun gewollt oder ungewollt, wenig bis gar nicht an ganz normalen sozialen Aktivitäten teil hatte.

Bobby holte die Winchesters ins Boot, und Crowley, der hinter all dem direkt wieder eines der Alphawesen witterte, nach denen er gierte, war sofort einverstanden, dass sie sich auf den Weg machten.  
Also waren sie schon wenige Tage darauf in einem Motel in Chastity. 

Dean hatte einen Aktenordner auf den Knien und sah sich die ganze Angelegenheit noch einmal an.   
Sam, der Geek, war moderner unterwegs und arbeite lieber mit seinem Laptop. Nun, sollte er. Dean war sicher nicht dumm, keinesfalls, aber er fühlte sich als eher einfacher Kerl und hatte lieber Papier in der Hand. Diese ganze Computerkacke überließ er gern dem „kleinen“ Bruder.

Einen Fall um den anderen prüften sie und es war erschreckend. Es zog sich tatsächlich über Jahrzehnte hin, seit Beginn der Aufzeichnungen. Es gab jedoch vereinzelte Hinweise darauf, dass bereits zu Zeiten der Erstbesiedlung durch Weiße in dieser Gegend ähnliche Dinge vorgefallen waren. Und nie, nicht einmal in der heutigen modernen Zeit, hatte es ein großes Medienecho gegeben. Es schien einfach niemanden zu kümmern   
Das war nicht gut. Gar nicht gut.

„Oh Mann, ich verstehe nicht, warum das nicht staatenweit bekannt ist,“ sagte Sam. „Dean, was denkst du...“   
Er sah zu seinem Bruder, doch der schien ihn gar nicht gehört zu haben.  
„Dean?“  
Dean schreckte hoch. Er sah Sam mit großen, weit aufgerissenen Augen an.  
„Sammy“, sagte er atemlos, „ich glaube, ich weiß, wen es immer erwischt.“  
„Was?“  
„Ich weiß, welche Art Mensch es immer ist, der dran glauben muss.“  
Sam sah erwartungsvoll zu ihm hinüber.  
“Wer? Dean, nun lass dir doch nicht alles einzeln aus der Nase ziehen!“

„Es ist die Jungfrau“, sagte Dean und seine Worte schlugen ein wie eine Bombe.  
„Oh!“, stieß Sam aus.  
Sie sahen sich alle verfügbaren Informationen noch einmal durch. Und es sah aus, als hätte Dean recht.  
Es war nicht einfach nur das Mauerblümchen, die Nonne, der jüngste Bursche im Holzfällerlager, die Lehrerin in den Fünfzigern, die darauf bestand, mit „Miss“ angesprochen zu werden.  
Es waren Menschen, bei denen es bei jedem einzelnen ausgesprochen wahrscheinlich war, dass sie noch „Jungfrau“ waren.

„Oh Fuck“, sagte Dean, denn Dinge, wo es um Jungfräulichkeit ging waren meistens eine ganze Nummer größer. Es war zu vermuten,dass sie es nicht mit Vampiren, Dämonen oder ähnlichem Zeug zu tun hatten, sondern mit etwas wesentlich mächtigerem.

Aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach war ihr Gegenspieler irgendeine Verkörperung eines heidnischen Gottes.  
Aller Grund also, „Oh Fuck“ oder gar schlimmeres zu sagen.


	5. Dämonen und Götter

Heidnische Götter waren eine schwierige Sache.

Dämonen konnte man bekämpfen und besiegen. Es war kein Zuckerschlecken, das behauptete niemand. Aber es gab die Möglichkeit, sie zu beschwören und dann in einer Teufelsfalle festzusetzen; man konnte sie mit Weihwasser verletzen und mit den richtigen Waffen, zum Beispiel dem Dolch, den die Winchesters besaßen, sogar töten.

Geister konnten ins Jenseits befördert werden, indem man die sterblichen Überreste ihres einstigen Körpers verbrannte.  
Vampire konnte man köpfen. Hexen konnte man verbrennen.   
Selbst Engel waren nicht unbesiegbar; man konnte sie, wenn sie einem dumm kamen, mit Engelssigillen nach Chuck-weiß-wohin schicken und mit einem Engelsschwert konnten sogar sie getötet werden.

Aber bei heidnischen Göttern sah die Sache komplizierter aus.  
Jeder dieser Gottheiten war letztendlich nichts anderes als die Inkarnation menschlicher Sehnsüchte, Schwächen, Ängste, Unzulänglichkeiten. Sie waren sehr alt und auf ihre ganz eigene Weise sehr, sehr mächtig.  
Jeder hatte seine eigene Art der Anbetung, und sie alle scheuten nicht davor zurück, sich als den Mittelpunkt allen Seins zu betrachten und sich zu nehmen, was sie wollten oder brauchten. Ob das nun blutende Herzen auf steinernen Altären waren oder eine Ernte, die sie verbrannten und damit Menschen zum Hungertod verurteilten; ob es Seuchen waren, die ganze Viehbestände vernichteten oder einfach nur ein Kranz Gänseblümchen, in einen Bach geworfen.  
Ob es Blut war oder neugeborene Kinder, ob es Tod war oder Leben, Promiskuität im Schatten eines Tempels oder Jungfräulichkeit und Keuschheit.

Und weil sie so unterschiedlich waren und andererseits so mächtig, so verbunden mit den alten Kräften der Erde und des Universums, war es so schwer, ihnen beizukommen und sie von ihrem schädlichen Tun abzubringen.  
Man konnte sie kaum töten. In Einzelfällen gab es die Möglichkeit. Einmal zur Weihnachtszeit hatten Dean und Sam Mr. und Mrs. Peagan God mit Pflöcken aus dem Baum gepfählt, der zu Ehren des christlichen Weihnachtsfestes aufgestellt worden war. Aber das war wie ein Sechser im Lotto und es war unwahrscheinlich, dass ihnen so etwas noch einmal gelingen sollte.

Sich mit einem heidnischen Gott anzulegen war also alles andere als ein Spaß.

Nichtsdestotrotz hatten Dean und Sam ihre Ermittlungen eingezogen. Sie hatten mit Leuten geredet, hatten alte Zeitungsartikel gelesen, hatten die örtlichen Legenden einer genaueren Betrachtung unterzogen und hatten schließlich herausgefunden, dass alles, was hier geschah, mit jenem alten Platz im Wald zu tun hatten, von dem es hieß, man solle sich von ihm fern halten. Es war ein Ort, an dem Ruinen von alten Feldsteinhäusern standen, die aus der Zeit der allerersten Ansiedlungen der Weißen in der Gegend stammten, also aus der Mitte des siebzehnten Jahrhunderts.  
Es war hier nicht mehr viel zu erkennen; einige Grundmauern, mehr nicht.   
Nun, und ganz in der Nähe der Stein, auf dem die Nonne, und vor ihr schon andere, regelrecht geschlachtet worden waren.  
Es deutete alles darauf hin, dass hier der Wohnsitz der Gottheit, um wen auch immer es sich handeln mochte, zu finden war.

„Wir sollten uns Hilfe holen“, sagte Sam, während er sich auf das Motelbett warf. Morgen früh, bei Tagesanbruch, wollten sie sich an jenem alten Platz auf die Suche machen. Sie hatten alle möglichen Schutzzauber und Amulette zur Hand, aber dennoch, Sam war mulmig zumute.  
Dean sah ihn mit erhobenen Augenbrauen an.  
„Hilfe?“ fragte er. „Bobby?“  
Sam schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, Dean. Wir haben es hier immerhin mit einem machtvollen Wesen zu tun, da ist es besser, wenn Bobby als Backup im Hintergrund bleibt. Ich dachte an Cas.“

Dean schluckte.  
Klar, Sam hatte recht. Sie würden jede Hilfe brauchen können, und so machtvolle Hilfe wie die eines Engels wäre sicher sehr hilfreich.  
Andererseits war das Verhältnis zwischen Cas und ihm immer noch angespannt und er wusste nach wie vor nicht, wie er sich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte. Sie hatten miteinander geschlafen, verflixt noch mal. Und er, Dean, mochte den Engel. Mehr als es nötig war für unverbindlichen Sex.  
Cas dagegen zeigte, wenn er bei ihnen war, keinerlei Anzeichen, dass er irgendetwas dergleichen empfand. Und Dean wusste ja nicht einmal genau, was er von Cas erwartete, er wusste je nicht einmal, was er selber wirklich fühlte...   
Also war die Situation immer noch unangenehm und er hätte deshalb lieber auf Cas' Hilfe verzichtet. Zumal er auch noch das Gefühl hatte, dass der Engel sich in letzter Zeit seltsam verhielt und ihm und Sam irgendetwas verschwieg. Etwas wichtiges, um genau zu sein. Dean war sich da sicher, allerdings war es nicht greifbar und er wollte Cas daher nicht darauf ansprechen.  
Möglicherweise war es ja auch nichts, sondern dem Endgel ging es einfach nur ähnlich wie ihm selber...

Ach verflixt, die Lage war schon ganz schön verfahren, und nicht zum ersten Mal dachte Dean: Hätte ich ihn doch nur diesem Mädel in dem Etablissement überlassen. Ich glaube nicht, dass seine Seele Schaden genommen hätte, er ist ein Engel, zum Donnerwetter! Ich weiß ja nicht einmal ob Engel ein Äquivalent zur menschlichen Seele überhaupt haben!

„Vielleicht sollten wir lieber Crowley herbitten“, knurrte Dean, „immerhin machen wir für ihn die Drecksarbeit, und somit könnte er genauso gut seinen hässlichen Dämonenhintern in die Schusslinie bringen.“  
„Crowley? Ich denke, du bist froh, wenn du den nicht einmal von hinten siehst?“  
„Sicher, Sam. Aber findest du nicht, dass der auch mal etwas für uns tun könnte?“

Sam sah Dean fragend an. Er wusste nicht, was in seinen Bruder gefahren war. Irgendetwas war da zwischen ihm und Cas vorgefallen. Und wenn Dean Crowleys Anwesenheit der von Cas vorzog, musste es etwas gravierendes sein.  
Also entweder hatte sein Bruder und der Engel sich heftig gestritten. Nun, das wäre nicht das erste Mal und Sam bezweifelte, dass das solche Auswirkungen haben würde.  
Oder aber... Sam zuckte zusammen, als ihm dieser Gedanke kam. Oder aber die beiden hatten miteinander gevögelt und wussten nun nicht, wie sie zueinander standen. Das würde ganz zu Dean passen, der sich selten genug durchringen konnte, zuzugeben, dass er so etwas wie Gefühle hatte, und auch zu Cas, der in solchen Dingen so herzzerreißend unerfahren war.

„Verdammt noch mal, Dean. Es geht hier um einen heidnischen Gott. Lass doch bitte die Animositäten weg und bleibe professionell! Wir brauchen Cas, und das weißt du.“  
Dean seufzte.  
„Okay.“

Er schloss die Augen und betete zu seinem ganz persönlichen Engel.  
„Cas, schwing deinen geflügelten Hintern zu uns, okay?“

Er spürte Cas, noch bevor er ihn hörte.  
Und das, was er hörte, als Cas dann zu ihnen kam, war nicht das gewohnte „Wusch!“ seiner Flügel, sondern ein lautes Krachen.


	6. Cas und Crowley

Als Deans Gebet Cas erreichte, befand der sich gerade in einem heftigen Streit mit Crowley. 

Sie hatten sich angeschrien; Cas verabscheute Crowley, aber aktuell hatten sie beide eben gewisse gemeinsame Ziele und es schien, als würden sie sie eher erreichen, wenn sie zusammenarbeiteten, anstatt gegeneinander.  
Cas war nicht wohl bei der ganzen Sache und er war sich im klaren darüber, dass Dean das nicht gefallen würde. Wenn er heraus bekam, dass Cas mit Crowley unter einer Decke steckte... Oh Mann.  
Außerdem war Crowley neuerdings der Meinung, dass die beiden Brüder eher störten als hilfreich waren und hatte versucht, Cas dazu zu bringen, dass man sie loswerden müsse.

„Ich habe auch andere Leute auf die Alphas angesetzt. Leute, die nicht so widerspenstig sind,“ knurrte er.  
„Leg einen Finger an die Brüder und ich zerfetze dich in deine Atome. Und glaube mir, ich kann das, da magst du noch so sehr der Herr der Hölle sein. Immerhin bin ich ein Engel des Herrn,“ sagte Cas voller unterdrücktem Zorn.  
Crowley verdrehte die Augen.  
„Du verkennst die Sachlage, mein Lieber,“ sagte er mit Wut in der Stimme. „Die beiden werden uns früher oder später drauf kommen und dann werden sie uns versuchen aufzuhalten, und dann nützt es dir auch nichts mehr, dass du mit Dean Winchester gevögelt hast, verdammt!“

Cas zuckte zusammen. Woher zum Teufel wusste der Kerl davon?  
Crowley grinste.  
„Ich habe so meine Kontakte, weißt du?“  
Cas kochte jetzt vor Zorn.  
„Es ist mir egal,“ schrie er. „Du wirst Dean und Sam in Ruhe lassen, oder du kannst dir deine Pläne sonst wohin schieben!“  
„Unsere Pläne, mein Guter, unsere Pläne.“  
„Unsere Pläne können mir gestohlen bleiben! Wenn du Dean auch nur ein Haar krümmst, dann pfeife ich auf das Fegefeuer und alle Seelen darin, dann kann meinetwegen die ganze verdammte Welt vor die Hunde gehen und Rafael auf den rauchenden Trümmern Cha Cha tanzen. Ich werde dann nur noch ein paar Menschen, die mir etwas bedeuten, den Arsch retten und ansonsten mit verschränkten Armen zusehen, und dann bist auch du nur noch eine Kakerlake, die im Staub zertreten wird!“

„Genau das ist dein Problem,“ schrie nun auch Crowley, „genau das: Dass Menschen dir etwas bedeuten. Gefühle! Freundschaft! So ein Unfug!“  
Er schnaubte.  
Cas knallte wütend mit der Faust gegen die Wand hinter ihm.  
Crowley war außer sich. Die Situation begann, sich seiner Kontrolle zu entziehen und das konnte er nicht zulassen.  
Die Tatsache, das dieser verdammte Engel offenbar für Menschen, speziell einen ganz bestimmten Menschen, Dinge empfand, die seiner, Crowleys, Meinung nach sein sachliches Urteilsvermögen trübten, war sehr bedauerlich.   
Wie es aussah, musste Crowley also ohne ihn an der Erreichung seiner Ziele arbeiten.  
Langsam ließ er seine Hand in die Tasche seines Mantels gleiten. Seine Finger fühlten nach dem Amulett, das sich darin befand. 

Er hatte schon geahnt, dass die Sache so enden würde. Und hatte daher nach Abwägung aller Optionen die Zusammenarbeit mit Cas als fruchtlos abgetan und vorsichtig seine Fühler in Richtung Rafael ausgestreckt.  
Dieser Engel hatte ihn erst abgewiesen und er war mit knapper Not gerade noch davon gekommen. Dann aber hatte Rafael erkannt, dass er ohne Crowley Hilfe nicht weiterkam und ihm symbolisch gesehen die Hand zur Zusammenarbeit gereicht. Crowley hatte sie ergriffen in der festen Überzeugung, dass er, wenn seine Ziele erst einmal erreicht wären, Rafael in die Wüste schicken könne. Er würde seinen Sieg mit niemandem teilen. Das hätte er mit Cas nicht getan und das würde er auch mit Rafael nicht tun. Wenn die ihm vertrauten – ihr Problem. Hallo, König der Hölle und so, da sollte man sich doch Gedanken machen, bevor man sich mit ihm einließ, oder? Na also.

Das Amulett in seiner Manteltasche hatte also Rafael ihm gegeben und es war mit einem mächtigen Bannspruch belegt.  
Es konnte einem Engel,der damit gebannt wurde, sehr schaden. Es konnte ihn nicht töten nein, es konnte aber seine Kräfte schwächen. Und das sehr massiv.

Gerade als er das Amulett in seiner Tasche ertastete, erreichte Cas Deans Gebet.  
„Dean,“ flüsterte Cas.  
„Ach komm schon,“ sagte Crowley. „Nicht dein Ernst. Du willst doch nicht schon wieder springen, wenn Dean mit den Fingern schnippt? Hat dein Lover dich so im Griff? Ehrlich, Castiel, willst du ausgerechnet jetzt den beiden Winchester zu Hilfe eilen? Willst du ihnen jedes mal den Hintern pudern, wenn sie anfangen zu heulen?“  
Cas seufzte.  
„Sag was du willst, Höllenekel. Dean braucht mich.“ Und er wollte sich auf den Weg machen.

Crowley jedoch zog das Amulett aus der Tasche, hielt es in Cas' Richtung und murmelte den dazugehörigen Bannspruch. Der Zauber erwischte Cas mitten im Abflug.  
Und anstatt elegant und leise bei Dean und Sam aufzutauchen, wie es seine Gewohnheit war, wenn man nach ihm rief, landete er mit einem lauten Krachen, ziemlich viel aufgewirbelten Staub und einem in in Stücke zerschmetterten Raumteiler inmitten des Motelzimmers in Chastity.

* * *

„Scheiße! Cas! Cas! Hallo? Hörst du mich?“  
Es war Deans Stimme, die an sein Gehör drang. Und Deans Hände, sie ihn schüttelten. Offensichtlich.  
Er stöhnte und öffnete die Augen.  
Sein Rücken schmerzte, sein Hintern auch, die Hüften... autsch.  
Momentan. Schmerzen? Scheiße. Diese Art von Schmerzen waren nicht normal. Nicht für einen Engel.  
Was war hier los?

Und dann erinnerte er sich.  
Crowley. Irgendetwas hatte Crowley angestellt, gerade als Cas sich zu Dean hatte aufmachen wollen.  
Oh verdammt.  
Er probierte ein paar Dinge aus und lauschte in sich hinein.  
Tatsächlich.   
Er riss die Augen auf.  
„Dean,“ stöhnte er unter Schmerzen. „Ich weiß ja nicht warum du mich gerufen hast. Aber falls ihr … au... meine Hilfe braucht, sieht das schlecht aus. Ich fürchte ich habe einen großen Teil … hhhsss... meiner Kräfte verloren.“

Er hatte sich mühsam aufgerappelt und schaute Dean in die wunderschönen grünen Augen, die besorgt und...liebevoll?... auf ihm ruhten.


	7. Schwäche und Wut

Die Situation war schon ziemlich beschissen.  
Dean sorgte sich um Cas, der nun auf dem Motelbett lag und schlief. Allein das war schon ein Ding für sich: Cas schlief. Aber es schien tatsächlich so zu sein, dass er nicht mehr nur einfach mit seinem Engels-Mojo herum zu wedeln brauchte um zu tu tun, was immer er tun wollte. Er schien nicht viel davon übrig zu haben und unterschied sich im Augenblick kaum von irgendeinem Menschen.  
Das war nicht besonders toll, denn eigentlich hatten Dean und Sam auf seine Hilfe gebaut, und sie konnten alle Hilfe gebrauchen, die sie bekommen konnten. Nun, nicht, dass Cas nicht auch als Mensch eine Hilfe gewesen wäre, sicher war er das. Aber darum ging es nicht.

„Was machen wir jetzt?“, fragte Dean und sah seinen Bruder ratlos an.  
„Kein Ahnung... ich denke, wir sollten unseren Ausflug in den Wald besser verschieben und uns erst einmal um Cas kümmern.“  
„Ich weiß nicht“, sagte Dean. „Welche Gottheit auch immer das alles hier anrichtet. Das letzte Opfer ist nun schon ein paar Tage her und je länger wir warten, desto größer ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass dieses Ding sich in eine Art Schlaf oder so zurückzieht, und das macht es nicht einfacher, es zu finden.“  
Sam seufzte. Dean hatte natürlich recht.

„Nicht.... verschieben“, hörten sie auf einmal Cas' Stimme. Der Engel richtete sich auf. Er war wieder erwacht.  
„Ihr dürft um meinetwillen nichts wichtiges verschieben.“  
„Cas!“ Dean war sofort an Cas' Seite und kniete neben seinem Bett.  
„Wie geht es dir?“  
„Ich glaube, es geht mir besser, Dean. Ich habe den Sturz ganz gut überstanden. Nur meine Kräfte sind nach wie vor auf Eis gelegt.“  
Dean seufzte. „Und wie konnte das passieren?“  
Cas schaute erst in Deans Augen, dann zu Sam, und dann zu Boden.  
„Ich fürchte“, sagte er dann leise, „ich fürchte ich habe etwas ausgesprochen dummes getan.“

Eine halbe Stunde später hatte er Sam und Dean ins Bild gesetzt.  
Die Brüder wussten nun, dass er mit Crowley zusammengearbeitet hatte und sie wussten auch, worum es ihm dabei gegangen war: Das Fegefeuer finden, Seelen unter seine Herrschaft bringen, Rafael besiegen, den Bürgerkrieg im Himmel beenden.  
Verhindern, dass Rafael doch noch die Apokalypse von Zaun brach.  
Verdammt.

„Kann nicht einmal alles einfach nur funktionieren?“, schimpfte Dean und schlug wütend mit der Faust gegen die Türummantelung.  
„Wenn also Rafael die Oberhand gewinnt, war unter Umständen alles umsonst, was Sam und ich durchgemacht haben?!“  
„Das ist Rafaels Plan“, sagte Cas leise.  
„Na toll, und Crowley? Steht der jetzt etwa auf seiner Seite?“  
„Ich fürchte, man kann Crowleys Verhalten nicht anders interpretieren“, sagte Cas und wurde rot. Er hatte richtig Mist gebaut, wie es aussah.  
„Es tut mir so leid“, flüsterte er.  
„Schon gut“, sagte Sam. Sam hatte eine Menge Verständnis für solche Dinge. Als er damals mit Ruby zusammengearbeitet hatte, war ihm auch alles logisch, schlüssig und richtig erschienen... also war er der letzte,der solche Fehler in Bausch und Bogen verdammte.  
Einfacher machte das die Lage nicht.  
Was also sollten sie tun?

Dean, der die ganze Zeit neben Cas gekniet hatte, sprang nun auf. Er lief zu ihrer Tasche mit den Beschwörungsutensilien und sagte entschlossen:  
„Ich hol den Scheißkerl hierher.“  
„Was?“ Sam und Cas fuhren gleichzeitig entsetzt auf.  
„Bist du wahnsinnig?“, sagte Sam. „Wenn du das tust, bringt der möglicherweise Rafael mit. Und wenn er das tut, sind wir alle im Eimer!“  
„Das ist mir egal“, sagte Dean, der nun tatsächlich und endgültig genug hatte. „Dann gehen wir eben alle drauf. Wäre ja nicht das erste Mal. Und ich habe die Schnauze voll von dem ganzen Engel- und Dämonenkroppzeug, nichts für ungut, Cas, die uns auf der Nase rumtanzen und uns vorschreiben wollen, was wir zu tun und zu lassen haben. 'Dean, du bist Michaels Schwert, sträube dich nicht da gegen!' 'Dean, ich habe dich in der Hand, besorge mir Alphawesen!' Ha! Mir reicht es einfach, versteht ihr?“

Ein solcher Ausbruch war untypisch für Dean. Und sowohl Sam als auch Cas verstanden, dass Dean an einer Belastungsgrenze angekommen war.   
Also ließen sie ihn gewähren. Letztendlich waren sie beide ein wenig schicksalsergeben, denn auch Sam hatte eigentlich keine Lust mehr, Spielball himmlisch-höllischer Mächte zu sein, und Cas, nun, der wusste ohnehin nicht, was er tun sollte.  
Also vertraute er Dean auch jetzt wieder.   
Bisher war er damit immer gut gefahren.

Dean zeremonierte den Bannspruch.  
Und Crowley erschien, gefangen in einer Teufelsfalle, mit vor Zorn glühenden Augen.  
„Ihr schon wieder! Herr Gott, ihr werdet echt lästig, ihr haarlosen Affen!“  
„Halt die Klappe!“, sagte Dean.   
Von Rafael war nichts zu sehen. Gut, das war gut. Sie hatten Crowley wohl überrascht. Und noch bevor der Dämonenchef seinen Nachteil erkennen und Rafael doch noch heran rufen konnte, schob Dean einen weiteren Bannspruch hinterher.  
Den besaßen sie noch nicht lange und er bewirkte, das Crowley nicht nur in der Falle unbeweglich festsaß, sondern dass er darüber hinaus an Dean gebunden war.  
Was auch bewirkte, dass er nicht mehr kommunizieren konnte. Nicht außerhalb eines Kreises um Dean herum, der gerade mal ein paar Meter im Umkreis maß.

„Mist!“, fluchte Crowley, als ihm seine Lage klar wurde.  
Diese verdammten Winchesterbrüder gingen ihm so langsam gehörig auf die Nerven, und klar, der flügellahme Engel musste natürlich auch mit von der Partie sein.  
Nun, er würde sich von diesen Eiweißklumpen auf Beinen nicht unterkriegen lassen. Er setzte sein arrogantestes Gesicht auf und sagte in Deans Richtung mit der kältesten Stimme zu der er fähig war:  
„Was soll das hier?“

„Welch eine Freude, dich bei uns begrüßen dürfen, werter Crowley. Und welch großzügiges Angebot vorn dir: Wir gehen morgen früh auf Götterjagd, und es ist uns eine Ehre, dass du uns dabei nach Kräften unterstützen wirst!“

Crowley knirschte verärgert mit den Zähnen. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, würde er einen Teufel tun...  
Aber wie es aussah, hatte er keine Wahl.   
Verdammte Winchesters!


	8. Götterjagd und Fegefeuer

„Götterjagd!“, schnaufte Crowley verärgert.   
„Ihr sollt euch um Alphawesen kümmern, für etwas anderes bezahle ich euch nicht! Ach, Moment – ich bezahle euch ja selbst dafür nicht, nicht wahr?“  
Er konnte nicht anders. Er musste seine Arroganz an ihnen auslassen. Scheißkerl.

„Oh ja“, sagte Dean. „Die Sache ist ganz einfach. Du hilfst uns, oder du gibst Cas seine Kräfte wieder, und zwar pronto!“  
Crowley falsches Lächeln wurde noch eiskälter als vorher, wenn das denn überhaupt möglich war.  
„Tja, Dean, es ist ja rührend, wie du dich um deinen Lover sorgst... aber dummerweise kann ich das nicht tun.“  
Sams Blick fiel auf Dean, er schaute seinen Bruder mit erstaunt aufgerissenen Augen an. Lover...?  
„Du kannst nicht?“ Dean war jetzt richtig sauer.  
„Ich kann nicht“, sagte Crowley. „Weißt du, es ist so: er wird seine Kräfte automatisch wiederbekommen. So in ungefähr sieben bis zehn Tagen. Und bis dahin...“  
Crowley schnippte sich ein nicht vorhandenes Staubkörnchen vom Revers seines Mantels,   
„... muss er sich einfach damit abfinden, wie es ist.“

„Verdammt!“ Dean knallte seine Faust gegen die Wand.  
„Hey“, sagte Sam. „Dean. Das bringt doch nichts.“  
Dean drehte sich wieder zu Crowley um.   
„Gut. Dann kommst du mit uns und hilfst uns bei der Götterjagd. Kein Wort der Widerrede. Wir brauchen übersinnliche Unterstützung, sonst schaffen wir es nicht. Und glaub mir, ich bin nicht dämlich. Ich traue dir nicht von der Wand bis zur Tapete. Ich habe den Dolch immer bei mir und wenn du Mist baust, bist du fällig, du Höllenbrut.“

Crowley war nun wirklich nicht begeistert. Aber es schien wohl tatsächlich, als hätte er keine Möglichkeit, dem zu entgehen. Er musste den Brüdern helfen, die Sache durchzuziehen, wenn er mit heiler Haut hier rauskommen wollte. Also dann.  
Dean jedoch war noch nicht fertig mit ihm.  
„Im übrigen“, sagte er leise, „hat Cas uns alles erzählt. Das Fegefeuer. Eure Pläne. Und dass du Mistkerl dich jetzt Rafael an den Hals geworfen hast...“  
Crowley zuckte zusammen. Verfluchte Scheiße.  
Dean sah es und wusste nun mit Sicherheit, dass das tatsächlich stimmte.

„Dean, kann ich dich mal eben unter vier Augen...?“, Sam sah ihn auffordernd an. Nun gut, Dean folgte ihm vor die Tür.  
„Sag mal, bisst du bescheuert? Du deckst Crowley auf, dass wir Bescheid wissen? Verdammt, Dean!“  
„Sammy! Ja, verdammt! Ich werde ihm ganz genau erzählen, was wir wissen. Alles. Und dann werde ich ihn vor die Wahl stellen. Mit uns oder gar nicht. Denn ich habe das schon einmal gesagt: Ich habe genug davon, herum geschubst zu werden. Ich bin es so satt. Es ist mir egal, wenn das ganze Universum in Rauch aufgeht. Ich werde mich diesmal, dieses eine Mal von niemandem zu irgendetwas drängen lassen, was ich nicht will. Diesmal nicht. Von niemandem, auch nicht von dir, klar?“  
Sam nicke langsam. Er konnte es verstehen. Denn so war es eigentlich immer gewesen, immer hatte es jemanden gegeben, der Dean benutzt hatte oder es zumindest versucht hatte. Ihr Vater. Die Engel. Michael. Luzifer. Castiel. Crowley. Und, nun ja, auch er selber, Sam.Und ja, er verstand, warum Dean es einfach nicht mehr ertrug.  
„Okay“, sagte er. Dann drehte er sich um und ging zurück ins Motelzimmer. Dean atmete durch und folgte ihm.

„Also, Crowley“, sagte Dean, „Du wirst genau das tun, was ich dir sage. Du wirst uns bei der Götterjagd unterstützen, und zwar nach Kräften, sonst wirst du es bereuen.“  
Crowley schnaubte. Doch dann sagte er gelangweilt: „Okay.“  
„Und du wirst die Finger von Rafael lassen.“  
Crowley schaute verblüfft zu Dean hinüber. „Was?“

Dean ließ sich nicht beirren.  
„Hör zu. Sam und ich werden dir und Cas helfen, das Fegefeuer zu finden. Und du weißt, dass niemand so gut ist, wie wir.“  
Dummerweise musste Crowley ihm dabei recht geben.  
„Wir werden dir helfen, in der Hölle den großen Zampano zu geben. Und wir werden Cas helfen Rafael zu besiegen. Also komm nicht auf die Idee, dich mit Rafael zu verbrüdern. Das kann nur böse enden, für alle Beteiligten, klar?“  
Der Höllenfürst antwortete nicht.  
„Pass auf. Betrachte das ganze doch einfach als einen Deal.“  
Nun, das schien Crowley zu interessieren, jedenfalls schaute er aufmerksam drein.  
Dean lachte.  
„Oh nein, mein Freund, nicht wie du denkst. Hier geht es nicht um ein paar Lebensjahre meinerseits. Meine Lebensspanne bleibt ungeschoren. Es geht um dich, denn wenn du nicht auf den Deal eingehst... du bist an mich gebunden und ihn habe den Dolch. Du kannst mir nicht ausweichen, ich kann dich also in aller Ruhe damit filetieren. Und glaube mir, es wäre mir ein Vergnügen, aus dir Dämonenfrikassee zu machen, mein Lieber.“  
Dean meinte das ernst. Ein Blick in seine Augen und jeder Zweifel daran war hinfällig.  
Crowley hatte also tatsächlich keine Wahl.

„Also gut“, knirschte er.  
„Ich helfe euch im Kampf gegen... was auch immer wir hier jagen. Und ich helfe euch, Rafael zu besiegen. Ihr helft mir dafür, Alphawesen zu jagen und das Fegefeuer zu finden. Und ihr lasst mich am Leben.“ Und im Hinblick auf seine eigene hinterlistige Art ging er auf Nummer Sicher und fügte hinzu: „Und unverletzt.“  
„Deal“, sagte Dean.  
„Deal“, sagte Crowley.

Nun, man konnte Crowley vieles nachsagen. Er war ein Lumpenhund vor dem Herren. Und darauf war er stolz. Aber einem Deal gegenüber war er integer. Zumindest einigermaßen.  
Also händigte er Castiel das Amulett aus, dass er von Rafael bekommen hatte.  
„Es ist mit einer Rückkopplung versehen“, sagte er. „Du kannst es also genau so gut gegen Rafael anwenden, wie der gegen dich. Allerdings erst, wenn du deine Kräfte wieder hast.“  
Castiel nickte. „Danke.“

„Und nun“, sagte Crowley, der sich schnell in die veränderte Lage gefunden hatte, und einfach beschloss, das beste daraus zu machen, „zeigt mir mal was wir morgen jagen werden. Ich möchte immerhin wissen, gegen wen oder was ich hier meinen Arsch riskiere.“

Dean nickte, und gemeinsam setzten sie sich alle vier um den kleinen Tisch und schmiedeten Pläne.


	9. Morgensonne und Kerker

Deal hin oder her, Dean behielt Crowley vorsichtshalber im Auge, als sie sich am nächsten Morgen in aller Herrgottsfrühe auf den Weg machten. Der Ort im Wald war in der Morgenfrühe ein stilles, ruhiges Plätzchen. Die Morgensonne ließ den Tau von den Blättern dampfend aufsteigen. Die Vögel in den Zweigen zwitscherten, als könne nichts böses geschehen.  
Eine richtige Idylle war das.   
Eine trügerische Idylle.

Sie untersuchten den Platz und ließen sich Zeit damit. Sie teilten sich auf, blieben jedoch in Rufweite. Sie wollten nichts übersehen. Dean hielt sich immer in Crowley Nähe, Sam dagegen arbeitete mit Cas zusammen. Das war ganz gut, denn so konnte Dean sich konzentrieren. In Cas' Nähe fiel ihm das einfach schwer. Die Tatsache, dass der Engel aktuell so menschlich und hilfsbedürftig schien, brachte sein Herz einfach noch mehr zum Klopfen, als ohnehin schon in des Engels Gegenwart. Er sehnte sich einfach unfassbar danach, Cas an sich zu ziehen und zu küssen, sich an ihn zu schmiegen, ihm übers Haar zu streichen, und zu sagen: alles wird gut...  
Cas jedoch zeigte keinerlei Anzeichen, dass seine Zuneigung für Dean über eine Freundschaft, die sicher etwas besonderes hatte, hinaus ging. 

Sicher, sie hatten Sex gehabt, damals, in jenem Motel. Doch das schien nach allem, was sie inzwischen durchgemacht hatten, Ewigkeiten her zu sein, und Dean konnte nicht sagen, ob es Cas mehr bedeutet haben könnte, als ein Akt der Verzweiflung, eine Stunde des Abschieds angesichts des für sicher gehaltenen Todes.   
Und wenngleich Dean auch vor keinem Geist zurückschreckte, kein Dämon ihn in die Knie zwingen konnte, ja, er sich selbst einem heidnischen Gott ohne zu zögern stellte.  
Wenn es um Gefühle ging, war er... nun, wie soll man sagen... er mochte solche „Chick flick-Momente“ nicht, wollte nicht gerne darüber nachdenken.   
Also fokussierte er sich auf das, was es hier an diesem seltsam friedlich erscheinenden Ort zu bekämpfen galt.

Es dauerte nicht lange, und sie fanden den Abstieg in eine Art Kellerraum, und bei näherer Betrachtung erwies es sich, dass der durch ein System von Gängen mit anderen unterirdischen Räumen verbunden war und das ganze beinahe eine Art Labyrinth bildete.  
Wieder teilten sie sich auf, und während Cas und Sam die Tür zur linken nahmen, schritten Dean und Crowley in den rechts gelegenen Gang und machten sich dort auf die Suche nach was auch immer.

Kalt war es hier unten und feucht. Es gab Spinnweben, und das Geräusch von kleinen trappelnden Füssen... Mäuse? Ratten?   
Es roch modrig und irgendwie ...alt.  
Nicht nach Schwefel oder dergleichen, aber das war auch nicht zu erwarten. Der einzige Dämon hier unten schien tatsächlich Crowley zu sein.  
„Und?“ sagte der in diesem Moment.  
„Irgendeine Idee, wie es weitergeht, wenn wir die Gottheit erst einmal gefunden haben?“  
Dean schnaubte verächtlich.  
„Wir werden sehen,“ sagte er.   
Plötzlich legte sich Crowleys Hand auf seien Schulter.  
„Warte, Dean. Da vor uns... da ist was.“  
Sie duckten sich und schlichen langsam vorwärts.

Sie erreichten eine hölzerne Tür, schwer und massiv. Sie war verschlossen.  
Darunter her schimmerte eine Art Licht hervor. Ein helles, goldenes Licht.  
Dean und der Dämon sahen sich an und nickten sich zu.  
Doch noch ehe Dean fragen konnte: „Und was jetzt?“ hörten sie hinter der Tür ein Gepolter, und dann Sams Stimme, und das, war das nicht Cas, der da schmerzhaft aufschrie?  
Verdammt!  
Ohne zu zögern warf sich Dean sich gegen die wuchtigen Türflügel, doch sie gaben nicht nach.  
„Scheiße!“ schimpfte er. Dann spürte er, wie er von Crowley zurück gerissen wurde.   
„Lass mich mal,“ sagte der Dämon und legte seine Hände gegen den Knauf.  
Er murmelte etwas, und der Knauf begann anscheinend zu glühen.  
Dann flog die Tür auf mit einem lauten Knall und Dean stürzte sofort in den dahinter liegenden Raum.

Es war eine Art Kerker.  
Sam und Cas waren mit schweren eisernen Banden an die Wände gefesselt. Cas schien nicht bei sich zu sein, Sam dagegen schon, und er zerrte an den Ketten und fluchte. Als er seinen Bruder sah, rief er:  
„Vorsicht!“ doch es war zu spät. Einen Moment später schwanden ihm die Sinne.

Als er zu sich kam, war auch er an die kalte feuchte Steinwand gekettet.   
Er blickte sich im Raum um.  
Links von ihm hingen Sam und Cas, der nun wieder bei Bewusstsein war, in ihren Fesseln. Rechts sah er Crowley – in einer Devils Trap.   
Gegenüber war eine weitere Tür, die weit auf stand, und hinter der eine breite Treppe nach oben führte. Von dieser Treppe schien dieses goldene ...göttliche... Licht herabzufließen.

„Verdammt!“ fluchte Dean.   
„Da haben wir schon einen Dämon dabei, der sich König der Hölle schimpft, und auf dessen Übersinnlichkeit ich mich verlassen habe. Und nun hängen wir trotzdem in der Scheiße!“  
„Wenn du auch wie ein Idiot hier herein stürmen musst!“ motzte Crowley zurück.

„Leute, das bringt doch jetzt nichts,“ rief Sam dazwischen.   
„Und was machen wir jetzt?“ fragte Cas, der sichtlich Schmerzen hatte. Eine kleine Kopfwunde schien ihm zu schaffen zu machen.

„Ihr ergebt euch einfach in Euer Schicksal,“ ertönte plötzlich eine volle, schöne Stimme durch den Raum.  
Eine weibliche Stimme.  
Sie kam Dean bekannt vor.

Schritte ertönten von der steinernen Treppe.  
Und dann kam jemand – etwas? - heruntergeschritten.  
Zuerst kamen die Beine ins Blickfeld der gefesselten Männer. Schöne, schlanke Beine.  
Dann die Hüften- die Brüste...  
Ein schöner schlanker Frauenkörper, umflossen von diesem klaren Licht.

Und schließlich stand das Wesen voll und ganz im Raum und durchflutete ihn mit ihrer schieren Präsenz.

Das Gesicht. Dieses schöne, weibliche, beinahe liebevoll schauende und doch auch wieder eiskalte und berechnende Gesicht.

Dean kannte es.

Er war „ihr“ schon einmal begegnet.


	10. Deal und Verrat

Dean hörte, wie Castiel aufstöhnte. Er wandte den Kopf und sah die weit aufgerissenen Augen des Engels, der offenbar das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt hatte.  
Ja. Es schien, als hätte Cas sie ebenfalls erkannt.

„Chastity!“

Und in der Tat. Das Wesen, das da vor ihnen stand und eine so starke Präsenz im Raume versprühte, die angsteinflößend und doch irgendwie auch erregend zu gleich war, war Chastity, jene junge Frau in diesem Etablissement, das Dean und Cas aufgesucht hatten, und wo Dean geplant hatte, Cas die Unschuld rauben zu lassen. Bevor er sich entschieden hatte, das doch lieber selber zu tun.  
Weil...  
Nun, weil er Cas liebte und wollte, dass es für Cas ein unvergessliches und schönes Erlebnis sei.   
Und nun stand Chastity also vor ihnen.

„Dean“, sagte sie und nickte ihm zu, „Castiel.“  
„Ihr kennt sie?“   
Sam zerrte an seinen Fesseln, während er Dean mit großen Augen ansah.   
„Ihr seid ihr schon einmal begegnet?“  
„Ja“, sagte die Göttin, „dein Bruder und sein Freund hatten bereits die Ehre, Sam.“  
Ihr Blick blieb nun an Dean hängen.

„Ich glaube das einfach nicht“, schimpfte Dean. „Was zum Teufel hast du... dort... gewollt? Und wer bist du?“  
Sie ließ ein volles, wohltönendes Lachen erklingen.  
„Nun, zu deiner zweiten Frage zuerst Dean. Ich bin die Göttin der Keuschheit.“  
Dean sog verblüfft die Luft ein.  
„Unter den ersten weißen Siedlern hier im Land waren auch ein paar aus Osteuropa, und auch wenn sie alle den Christengott verehrten, haben sie doch mich nicht ganz vergessen gehabt. Sie brachten mich mit hierher in ihren Legenden... Ich habe mich hier wohlgefühlt und bin geblieben. Und jedes Jahr um diese Zeit bringt man mir ein Opfer. Nun ja, so war es in den vergangenen Jahrhunderten. Als die Menschen immer weniger an mich zu glauben begannen, habe ich angefangen, eigene Wege zu gehen. Ich suche mir schon lange meine Opfer selbst. Und damit kommen wir zu deiner zweiten Frage.“

Sie schritt durch den Raum und bleib vor Castiel stehen. Die Augen der anderen beobachteten sie scharf, doch das berührte sie überhaupt nicht. Sie füllte den Raum mit ihrer Kraft und ihrer göttlichen Selbstsicherheit.  
„Ich war auf der Jagd. Ich habe mir diesen Engel ausgesucht. Oh ja“, sagte sie, als Cas einen ärgerlichen Schrei ausstieß, „ich weiß, dass du ein Engel bist. Und weil ich dich wollte, und dich nicht besiegt hätte, wärest du im Vollbesitz deiner Kräfte, hab ich dich ziehen lassen. Ich wusste, dass du früher oder später hierher kommen würdest. Und dass du schwach sein würdest. Ich habe die Fäden gezogen und dafür gesorgt.“

Sie lächelte nun Crowley an und winkte ihm zu.  
„Vielen Dank, Höllenfürst.“  
„Was?“, schrie Dean wütend auf.“Crowley?! Ich wusste es!“  
Crowley grinste schmierig.  
„Crowley, verdammt noch mal, wie haben einen Deal!“  
„Ach Dean, Dean“, sagte der Dämon und schüttelte den Kopf wie ein nachsichtiger Vater über sein unvernünftiges Kind.  
„Der Deal besteht und daran werde ich mich halten. Ich werde euch gegen Rafael helfen. Und ich habe euch gegen sie...“, er nickte zu Chastity, „geholfen. Immerhin haben wir sie gefunden. Und ich habe mit ihr ausgehandelt, dass ihr lebend aus der Sache hier rauskommt. Nun, vielleicht nicht alle von euch.“  
Sein arroganter Blick glitt zu Cas.

„Was soll das alles?“, schrie Dean wütend in Richtung der Göttin. „Du hast doch schon ein Opfer gehabt, dieses Teenagermädchen! Und warum ausgerechnet Cas, verdammt?“  
Er wollte Cas nicht verlieren. Lieber würde er selber sterben.  
„Ach, dieses Mädchen“, sagte die Göttin der Keuschheit. „Ich hatte Hunger, weil ihr so sehr getrödelt habt. Sie war nicht mehr als eine kleine Vorspeise. Er aber...“  
Sie wandte sich wieder zu Cas, der wütend an seinen Fesseln zerrte, „...ist mehr als das. Er ist eine so große Seele. Er ist so voller alten, weisen Blutes. Und er ist keusch, so endlos lange schon... Oh ja, er wird mir schmecken!“

Dean hatte das Gefühl zu zerbersten. Rote Wut kochte in ihm, Wut auf dieses Wesen. Oh Mann, wie er heidnische Götter doch hasste, die machten nichts als Ärger.  
Und Wut auf Crowley. Er hätte es wissen müssen, dass es ein Fehler war, sich mit dem einzulassen. Crowley war ein widerlicher Drecksack, und Dean war auch noch wütend auf sich selbst, weil er...

Doch dann kam ihm zu Bewusstsein, was die Göttin da gesagt hatte.  
Keusch. Ja klar. Das war Cas lange gewesen, aber nun...  
Er wollte etwas sagen doch da machte die Göttin eine um sich greifende Handbewegung durch den Raum, und im nächsten Augenblick vermochte keiner ihrer Gefangenen ein Wort herauszubringen. Dean stöhnte und versuchte es dennoch, doch aus seiner Kehle kamen nur leise, gestammelte, unartikulierte Laute.  
Scheiße.

Nur Crowley war weiterhin seiner Stimme mächtig, und er sagte nun:  
„Endlich Ruhe. Sie können einem auf die Nerven gehen, nicht wahr? Gut, du kannst mich dann jetzt bitte aus diese Teufelsfalle entlassen, wie ausgemacht, ja?“  
Sie stolzierte auf ihren langen Beinen und ihren eleganten Schuhen zu ihm hinüber und baut sich vor ihm auf. Sie ließ einen abschätzenden Blick von oben nach unten über ihn gleiten und sagte dann:  
„Was lässt dich glauben, Crowley, dass ich mich an diese Abmachung halte?“  
Der Dämon wurde bleich.  
„Wenn schon du, König der Hölle, der doch als Dämon mehr als jeder andere an einen Deal gebunden bist, anfängst, die Winchesters reinzulegen, indem du einen Deal rein dem Wort nach einhältst aber nicht dem Sinne nach, unter dem er geschlossen wurde, wie kannst du dann glauben, dass ich, eine heidnische Göttin, für die nichts zählt als meine eigenen Begierden, es anders mache?“  
Crowley schwieg.  
Er hatte Angst, er war wütend, er kochte geradezu... und doch. Was sollte er dagegen sagen. Er hätte damit rechnen müssen.

Und so sehr er es hasste, das zugeben zu müssen.  
Er musste einsehen, dass er einen großen Fehler gemacht hatte, sich mit der Göttin der Keuschheit, Chastity, einzulassen.

Und er musste bekennen:  
Die Winchesters hätten ihn nicht so hinters Licht geführt.


	11. Keuschheit und Gebet

Ein klein wenig empfand Dean Genugtuung, als er bemerkte, dass Crowley sich in eine auch für ihn unangenehme Situation hinein manövriert hatte. Doch das nützte ihm, Sam und vor allem Cas im Moment nicht besonders viel. Wenn er doch nur reden könnte, ihr klarmachen könnte...

Da erhob Crowley wieder die Stimme.  
„Ich will dir ja nicht den Spaß an deiner Mahlzeit verderben, meine Schöne, aber...“, sagte er und schaute ganz unbeteiligt drein.  
Sie sah ihn auffordernd an. Und als er nichts sagte, zischte sie ihn an: „Was?!“  
Er jedoch schwieg und zuckte nur mit den Schultern.   
„Es gibt da eine wichtige Information, die ich dir nicht vorenthalten möchte, verehrte Göttin, aber dazu würde ich es doch sehr begrüßen, wenn du mich aus der Falle befreien könntest!“

Die Göttin zog die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen, und sie sah nicht so aus, als wäre sie gewillt, sich von irgend jemandem, und sei es auch der Fürst der Hölle, zu was auch immer zwingen zu lassen.  
Sie machte eine zusammenpressende Handbewegung und drückte Crowley die Luft ab.  
Seine Hülle war nun mal ein menschlicher Körper, der so profane Dinge tun musste wie Atmen. Wenn das nicht funktionierte, würde er, als Dämon, normalerweise diese Hülle verlassen und sich eine andere suchen oder sie gegebenenfalls reparieren.   
Chastity jedoch hatte die Macht, ihm das Verlassen dieses Körpers zu verwehren; er steckte darin fest und konnte nicht entfliehen. Daher wurde ihm die Tatsache, dass die Hülle verzweifelt nach Atem rang, ziemlich gefährlich, und er hustete krächzend: „Schon gut, schon gut...!“

Sie ließ ihn los und er schnappte erst einmal nach Luft.  
Als er sich wieder gefangen hatte, sagte er angesichts des drohenden Blickes der Göttin:  
„Nun, mit der von dir so geschätzten Keuschheit hat es so seinen Haken: Der liebe Castiel ist nicht mehr so unschuldig rein, wie du zu glauben scheinst.“  
Er machte eine dramatische Pause und sagte dann:  
„Es hat mit Dean Winchester geschlafen und hat Dean Winchester nach all den Millionen Jahren seiner Existenz seine Jungfräulichkeit geschenkt!“

Cas stöhnte. Dean fluchte innerlich und hoffte doch zugleich, dass das Cas retten würde. Und Sam, dem Chastity ebenfalls das Sprechen verwehrte, gab etwas gestammeltes von sich, was man mit viel Fantasie als „Wußt ichs doch!“ deuten könnte.

Chastity schwieg eine Augenblick.  
Dann ertönte ihr volltönendes Lachen durch den Raum.  
„Oh Crowley“, sagte sie, „Crowley, Crowley. Du machst dir völlig falsche Vorstellungen.“  
Sie trat vor Cas und ließ ihren Blick über den gefesselten Engel schweifen.  
„Dieser Schöne hier wird mein Opfer, so oder so. Denn du darfst das, was ich als keusch bezeichne, nicht mit dem verwechseln, was die Religion des arroganten und anstrengenden Christengottes darunter versteht.“  
Ihr schönes, eiskaltes Gesicht war jetzt ganz nah an Castiels, und wenn sie geatmet hätte, wie Menschen das tun, hätte der Engel sicher ihren Atem auf seiner Haut gespürt. Doch da sie nur eine Manifestation des göttlichen in Menschengestalt war und daher, anders als Crowley in seiner Hülle, sich mit derart körperlichem Unfug nicht befassen musste, empfand er nichts dergleichen.   
Er empfand nur Wut und Abscheu.  
Und Angst. Die allerdings weniger um sich, als um Dean, und auch Sam, denn er traute weder der Göttin noch dem Dämon.

Chastity fuhr fort:  
„Ja, er hat Dean seine Unschuld geopfert. Aber dennoch ist er in meinem Sinne keusch. Denn er hat einzig und allein ausschließlich mit dem Wesen geschlafen, dass seine große und einzige Liebe ist und das diese Liebe auch erwidert. Und daher ist er in meinem Sinne nach wie vor keusch.“

Crowley seufzte entnervt.  
Bei Dean jedoch schlugen ihre Worte ein wie eine Bombe.  
Er war Cas' große Liebe? Er?

Das Cas die seine war, das war ihm klar. Schon seit langem. Schon lange, bevor sie miteinander geschlafen hatten.  
Aber dass er wirklich und wahrhaftig Cas' große Liebe war?  
Der ganze Eiertanz der letzten Wochen und Monate?  
Die ganzen Zweifel?  
Vor allem auch Selbstzweifel?  
Und nun das?

Er hatte keinen Grund, an Chastitys Worten zu zweifeln, immerhin war sie eine Göttin. Und so wie Cas verlegen drein sah und knallrot geworden war, wären letzte Zweifel ohnehin verflogen.

Cas' große Liebe.  
Dean war fassungslos.  
Er hatte so sehr gehofft, dass da mehr wäre als nur Freundschaft zwischen ihnen. Dass der Sex in jenem Motel mehr gewesen wäre als nur Verzweiflung vor dem bevorstehenden Tod...  
Und nun, wo er es erfuhr, wo er es also wusste, sollte es zu Ende sein? Sollte Cas sterben?  
Nein!  
Wild entschlossen blickte er um sich. Er musste irgendetwas tun!  
So durfte es einfach nicht enden, Herrgott noch mal!

Er sah keine Möglichkeit. Seine Fesseln waren fest. Seine Kraft nicht stark genug, um sie zu lösen.  
Crowley war in der Falle gefangen. Cas ohne Kräfte, und Sam... ach Sam.

Also blieb nur noch eine Sache für Dean zu tun, wenngleich er nicht auch nur im geringsten hoffte, dass es etwas nützen würde.  
Er schloss die Augen, und begann zu beten.

„Gott? Hallo? Hör mal. Wenn du da oben im Himmel irgendwo bist. Oder wo auch sonst, egal. Also pass mal auf. Ich weiß, dass du dich bisher um uns alle und was hier passiert einen Dreck geschert hast. Mag sein, dass dich das alles hier nicht interessierst. Und mag sein, dass du mich und Sam auch nicht für würdig hältst, uns auch nur mit einem Gedanken zu bedenken. Das ist schon okay. Ich bitte dich um nichts für mich selber, okay? Ich bitte dich nur... es geht um Cas. Der ist doch immerhin dein Sohn, jedenfalls irgendwie... na ja, er nennt dich immerhin seinen Vater. Also komm schon! Scheiß auf mich und Sam, damit kann ich leben, aber bitte... hilf Cas, ja? Okay? Bitte!“

Dieses Gebet hatte er nicht gesprochen, das ging immer noch nicht, aber er hatte es gedacht. Hinter seiner Stirn lief nun in Dauerschleife „Bitte, hilf Castiel!“  
Auch wenn Dean nicht wirklich glaubte dass es etwas bringen würde. Er hatte nur einfach keine anderen Optionen mehr.

Und dann... ja, dann geschahen mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig.


	12. Urknall und Chaos

Letztendlich war der große Plan bis ins letzte ausgefeilt. Gott hatte alles bis ins kleinste geplant: jedes Wort, jede Bewegung, jeden Augenblick.  
Und zwar von dem Augenblick, an dem er den Urknall ausgelöst hatte, um dieses Universum zu schaffen, nachdem all die anderen Universen ihn langweilten. Natürlich wusste Gott genau, das wievielte Universum das hier war, doch für all das, was darin zu existieren begann, spielte das keine Rolle.

Es war alles genau geplant, wie sich Materie, Raum und Zeit aus einem einzigen, winzigen Punkt unendlicher Materie und Energiedichte entwickelten.  
Wie sich stabile Atome entwickelten, die Grundlage aller Körper, die das All durchschweben, aller Stoffe, aus denen sie bestehen.

Es war genau geplant, wann und wie und wo es zu Zusammenballungen kam, Staubwolken, wo sich die Materie anzog und somit erste dichtere Gebiete im All entstanden; wie es schließlich zu festeren Körpern kam; wie Himmelskörper entstanden, Sonnen, Sterne, deren Herz und deren Oberfläche glüht und tobt.

Wie Planeten entstanden, Gesteinsbrocken im All, kalte und heiße, Gasriesen und Eisplaneten.  
Wie auf einem Planeten, der Erde, in den Tiefen der inzwischen abgekühlten Ozeane irgendwann bestimmte Verbindungen aus Elementen entstanden, erste Vorläufer der Aminosäuren, den Bausteinen der Eiweiße, die wiederum Bausteine des Lebens sind.

Wie heiße Quellen auf dem Meeresgrund, Blitze über den Wogen die Energie lieferten, für das, was dann geschah: Ein solcher Baustein, ein Eiweißmolekül, begann, eine Kopie seiner selbst zu produzieren.  
Der erste Schritt von Leben.

Wie erste Einzeller einige Gebiete der Meere zu bevölkern begannen. Sich dann überall ausbreiteten.  
Sich vermehrten. Sich teilten.  
Wie Mehrzeller entstanden.   
Erste Bakterien, Algen.

Schließlich Trilobiten und andere urzeitliche Meeresbewohner. Und irgendwann Wesen, den heutigen Fischen ähnlich, die die ersten Schritte an Land wagten.  
Sich weiterentwickelten.  
Bis die Dinosaurier erstmals auftraten; und noch während diese immer größere einerseits und immer gefährlichere Ausmaße andererseits annahmen, entstanden zu ihren Füßen, versteckt in Erdhöhlen und flink im Schutze der Nacht huschend, erste winzige Säugetiere.

Alles war genau geplant.  
Das Aussterben der Saurier.  
Das Entstehen der Vögel.  
Das Ausbreiten der Säuger, die letztendlich die Herrschaft über den ganzen Planeten übernahmen und irgendwann in den ersten Hominiden gipfelten.

Und schließlich die Menschen.  
Der erste Homo erectus, der es schaffte Feuer zu machen.  
Der erste Neandertaler, der so etwas wie Dankbarkeit einer unbekannten Macht gegenüber empfand, nachdem er ein Tier erlegt hatte und unverletzt geblieben war.  
Der erste Homo Sapiens sapiens, also der erste moderne Mensch, dessen Art sich schließlich über die ganze Erde ausbreitete.

Und auch die Menschheitsgeschichte war genau geplant.  
Die Entstehung erster größerer Siedlungen im alten Mesopotamien.  
Erste kulturelle Zentren wie Babylon und Assur.  
Große alte Reiche wie Persien, China.  
Das Entstehen und der Niedergang Roms.  
Das Europäische Mittelalter.  
Die großen Indianerreiche Mittel- und Südamerikas.

Und schließlich die von Kriegen, Tod und Leid geprägte und doch die Menschlichkeit in den Menschen hervorbringende rasend schnelle Entwicklung zum heute und hier.

Alles war geplant gewesen... nun, fast alles. Eines Tages, als die Menschen noch in einem frühen Stadium als Bauern und Hirten lebten, hatte er in der Sorge davor, dass auch dieses Universum ihn wieder langweilen würde, aus einer Laune heraus Kain und Abel geschaffen.  
Das brachte Probleme, wirbelte einiges durcheinander; also fügte er deren Blutlinie in den großen Plan mit ein und alles ging gut.  
Bis diese Linie eines Tages Dean und Sam hervorbrachte.

Nun gut, theoretisch hatten alle Menschen die Fähigkeit zum freien Willen. Sie nutzten sie auch, doch es war so entsetzlich vorhersehbar, sie alle waren vorhersehbar.  
Und dann kamen Sam und Dean, und beide handelten und reagierten immer wieder unvorhersehbar.  
Und Gott genoss das Chaos, dass sie stifteten, denn zum ersten Mal seit Äonen langweilte er sich nicht.

Und auch wenn Gott das nicht auf einem Schild vor sich her trug; auch wenn die beiden das vermutlich nie erfahren würden; er mochte sie mehr als seine anderen Menschenkinder und er tat viel für sie.  
Er hatte oft auf ein Gebet von Dean geantwortet. Hatte geholfen.

Nicht immer so, wie Dean es erhofft hatte. Und das war auch der Grund, weshalb Dean sich dieser Tatsache nicht bewusst war.  
Denn wenn du, um es mal an einem ein fachen Beispiel zu erläutern, um ein Stück Brot bittest, doch was du bekommst, ist eine Nacht voll Schlaf damit du den Hunger nicht so spürst, dann fühlst du dich nicht, als ob dir geholfen worden wäre, selbst dann nicht, wenn du am Tag darauf herausfindest, dass die Beeren am Wegesrand essbar sind und sehr viel nahrhafter als trockenes Brot.  
Gottes Hilfe ging eben manchmal etwas verworrene Wege. Das war seine Art von Humor.

Schon oft hatte er also Dean und Sam geholfen, ohne dass die beiden es wussten.  
Jetzt, in diesem Augenblick, als Dean verzweifelt betete, um das Leben seines Freundes Cas betete, beschloss Gott, ihm auf eine eher unmittelbare Art und Weise zu helfen.

Er löste den Bann, der Cas' Engelskräfte in Bande schlagen hatte.

Und den Rest überließ er den Winchesters, denn die beste Hilfe ist immer noch, dem, der um Hilfe bei einer Sache bittet, die Kraft, den Mut und das Vertrauen zu geben, dass er das schon selber schafft.


	13. Sieg und Erleichterung

Dean sah sofort, dass Cas seine Kräfte wiedererlangt hatte. Den Engel umgab mit einem Male ein heller Schein, und sein Gesicht veränderte sich. Es wurde strahlend, und seine Augen leuchteten.  
Ob es Gott gewesen war, der tatsächlich sein Gebet erhört hatte? Oder hatte Crowley die Dauer des Bannes einfach völlig falsch eingeschätzt?  
Im Grunde war das ja egal.

Dean zerrte an den eisernen Fesseln, und sie sprangen auf. Neben sich sah er, wie auch Sams Fesseln sich mit einem Ruck lösten. Dean schnappte sich ein Brett, dass auf dem steinernen Boden lag, um es als eine Art Knüppel zu benutzen.  
Der einzige, der weiterhin gefangen blieb, war Crowley, der wütend gegen seine Teufelsfalle ankämpfte. Wenn es aber Cas gewesen war, der ihre Fesseln gelöst hatte, und davon war auszugehen, schien der sich mit Crowley vorerst nicht behelligen zu wollen. Wer konnte es ihm verdenken.

Das Gesicht der Göttin wandelte sich von einem Augenblick zum nächsten. Aus selbstsicherer Arroganz wurde Angst, aus Überlegenheit wurde Entsetzen.  
Aus strahlendem Glanz wurde fahles Grau.   
Sie schrie, und es war ein Schrei, so furchtbar, so entsetzlich, dass er allen im Raume, selbst dem hartgesottenen Dämon, durch Mark und Bein ging.   
Ihr ganzer Leib bebte, und schließlich wurde sie von Cas' schierer Gegenwart gegen die Kerkerwand gepresst. Sie sank zu Boden und fuchtelte wild mit den Armen um sich. Aus ihrer Kehle kam nunmehr nur noch ein verzweifeltes Röcheln, dann war es still und sie regte sich nicht mehr.

„Sam!“   
Dean war zu seinem Bruder gestürzt, um zu schauen, dass es ihm gut ging. Eine kleine Platzwunde an der Stirn, nun gut, und die Handgelenke aufgescheuert wegen der Fesseln. Doch sonst schien Sam unversehrt zu sein. Dean selber fehlte auch nichts, und so ließ er sich einfach erschöpft zu Boden sinken, neben Sam, der offenbar auch am Ende seiner Kraft war.

Cas schloss einen Moment lang die Augen, senkte den Kopf und sagte leise:  
„Danke, mein Vater.“  
Dann wandte er sich den beiden Brüdern zu, legte ihnen jeweils eine Hand auf die Stirn und jede Wunde, Schramme oder Blessur war wie von Zauberhand verschwunden, und auch die Erschöpfung der beiden ließ augenblicklich nach.  
„Cas,“ sagte Dean und schaute erleichtert und doch verlegen zugleich zu dem Engel auf.  
Sam dagegen grinste schief und sagte:  
„Haben wir es wieder einmal geschafft, was?“   
Dann nahm er Cas' Hand, sie dieser ihm entgegen streckte, und ließ sich von ihm auf die Beine helfen.

Dean dagegen rutschte hinüber zu Chastity und untersuchte sie vorsichtig.  
„Ist sie... tot?“, fragte er, denn er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass man heidnische Götter durchaus töten konnte. Andererseits war Cas niemand, der jemanden – oder etwas – leichten Herzens umbrachte.  
„Nein“, sagte Cas. „Im Moment kann sie erst einmal keinen Schaden anrichten, aber wir sollten dafür sorgen, dass das auch so bleibt.“

Er wandte sich nun zu Crowley.  
Der tappte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf.  
„Na prima, dass sich jetzt endlich auch mal einer um mich kümmert! Jetzt lasst mich schon raus hier!“  
Deans Augenbrauen zogen sich wütend zusammen.  
„Nenn mir einen Grund, Crowley einen einzigen Grund, warum wir dich nicht sofort umbringen sollten!“  
„Weil ihr mich noch braucht!“, motzte der Dämon, schien sich aber nicht sonderlich wohl in seiner geborgten Haut zu fühlen.  
„Außerdem habe ich den Deal immerhin eingehalten, mehr oder weniger! Ihr seid alle am Leben, die Göttin ist besiegt, oder?“, fauchte er.  
Nun ja. Dean war sich nicht sicher, vielleicht hatte ja wirklich Crowley für das richtige Timing gesorgt... nicht dass er dem Dämonen wirklich getraut hätte, aber er hatte recht. Sie lebten, und die Göttin war besiegt.

„Schmück dich hier nicht mit fremden Federn Crowley“, sagte nun Cas.  
Dann wandte er sich zu Dean.  
„Hör mal, Dean, so gern ich diesen Mistkerl da in seine Atome spalten möchte. Du weißt, ich töte nicht gern. Und daher brauchen wir ihn tatsächlich noch.“  
„Schon gut“, brummte Dean. 

Cas sah nun wieder Crowley an.  
„Also?“, schimpfte der Dämon und verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Befreit ihr mich nun endlich, verflixt noch mal?“  
„Unter einer Bedingung“, sagte Cas.  
„Mann, ja, und welche?“  
„Du schnappst dir die da...,“   
Cas nickte zu Chastity,   
„... fährst schnurstracks zu Hölle und sperrst sie in den hintersten Winkel. Und dann sorgst du dafür, dass sie nie wieder frei kommt. Ist das klar?“  
„Wie Kloßbrühe,“ knurrte der Höllenfürst.  
„Ach, und, Crowley,“ sagte Cas drohend, „solltest du irgendetwas versuchen wollen... lass es. Ich habe meine Kräfte wieder, und glaub mir, sie sind stärker als je zuvor. Ich bekomme alles mit. Und wenn du nicht haargenau tust, was ich dir sage; wenn ich jemals mitbekommen sollte, dass sie in der Lage ist, irgendetwas anzustellen, dass sie nicht für alle Ewigkeit in Ketten liegt... dann glaub mir, dann wird die Hölle einen neuen Chef brauchen, weil deine einzelnen Atome so weit durch das ganze Universum verstreut sind, dass niemand in der Lage wäre, sie wieder zusammenzufügen!“

Cas wirkte wirklich bedrohlich und Crowley zog bildlich gesprochen den Schwanz ein. Mit einem heidnischen Gott zu kungeln, war eine feine Sache, wenn dabei etwas für ihn heraussprang. Aber wenn das einzige, was er dabei erntete, der ewige, gerechte Zorn eines Engel des Herrn war, noch dazu eines besonders mächtigen, dann war es das beste, die Finger davon zu lassen.  
Also sagte er:  
„Ich werde tun, was du verlangst, Castiel,“ und er meinte es tatsächlich ehrlich.

Also ritzte Castiel eine Lücke in die Teufelsfalle.  
Einen Augenblick später war Crowley verschwunden und die Göttin mit ihm.

Dean grinste seinen Bruder an.  
„Hast recht, wieder einmal geschafft,“ sagte er und klopfte Sam auf die Schultern.  
Castiel lächelte die beiden an.

Dann streckte er jeweils Mittel- und Zeigefinger seiner Hände nach ihnen aus, berührte ihre Stirnen und im nächsten Augenblick fanden sie drei sich im Zimmer des Motels wieder.  
„Verdammt!“ schimpfte Dean. „Du weißt doch, dass ich das nicht leiden kann! Jetzt kann ich wieder eine ganze Woche nicht aufs Klo!“  
Sie sahen sich an, und dann lachten sie alle drei ein erleichtertes, befreiendes Lachen.


	14. Liebe und Liebe

Das Lachen hielt ne ganze Weile an, und Dean musste sich die Tränen aus den Augen wischen, bis er sich schließlich nach Luft jappsend rücklings auf das Bett plumpsen ließ.  
Als auch Sam und Cas sich beruhigt hatten, setzte Sam sich zu ihm, legte die Arme um die Schultern seines Bruders und sagte:

„Oh, Dean. Ich bin froh, dass wir es gemeinsam mal wieder geschafft haben, etwas böses zu besiegen und damit vermutlich viele Leben zu retten.“  
Dean nickte und Cas sagte:  
„Du hast recht, Sam. Ihr habt...“  
„Nein,“ unterbrach ihn Sam. „nicht 'ihr', sondern wir alle zusammen. Ohne dich wäre es diesmal gewaltig in die Hose gegangen.“  
„Da hat er recht,“ sagte Dean.  
Cas lächelte versonnen.  
„Ja... ich bin froh darüber. Froh, dass ich euch beide zu Freunden habe.“  
„Du bist mehr als das,“ sagte Dean leise. „Cas, du bist inzwischen... Familie.“

Sam nickte bekräftigend.  
Dann klatschte er in die Hände und sagte:  
„Na schön, wo wir das also geklärt haben, ist es dann wohl an der Zeit, euch beiden Turteltauben miteinander allein zu lassen.“  
Und als Dean protestieren wollte, hob er abwehrend die Hände und sagte:  
„Nein, nein, Bruderherz. Das ist schon in Ordnung. Ich nehme mir ein Extrazimmer und hau mich ein bisschen aufs Ohr. Und ihr beide, ihr solltet euch dringend aussprechen. Und danach, falls ihr nicht zu müde seid, solltet ihr noch ein paar andere Dinge tun. Vorzugsweise, in Erinnerung an alles, was heute geschehen ist, ein paar besonders unkeusche Dinge.“  
Er lachte schnaubend, drehte sich um und stapfte, immer noch grinsend, aus dem Raum.

Als sie beide nun allein miteinander waren, machte sich eine gewisse Verlegenheit im Raume breit. Was im Grunde genommen idiotisch war, denn immerhin hatten sie einander bereits nackt gesehen und darüber hinaus sogar schon miteinander gevögelt.  
Also beschloss Dean, die Tatsache, dass er bis unter die Haarwurzeln rot angelaufen war, zu ignorieren, räusperte sich und fragte:  
„Also, Cas, ist... ist das wahr, was sie gesagt hat? Chastity, meine ich? Das ich... dass ich deine große Liebe bin?“  
Cas schluckte. Das war jetzt die Stunde der Wahrheit, und egal, ob das nun zu etwas gutem führen oder ob es ihre Freundschaft in Trümmer legen würde, er sah keine Möglichkeit mehr, irgendetwas zu verheimlichen. Alles, was nun blieb, war eine ehrliche Antwort auf eine direkte Frage, soviel Achtung und Respekt hatte Dean verdient.

Also nickte er und sagte leise:  
„Ja Dean. Das bist du.“  
„Aber... wie kann das sein?“ fragte Dean mit Unsicherheit in der Stimme.  
„Ich bin ein Mensch und du ein Engel. Du bist ein so altes und großes Wesen. Ich dagegen bin doch nur ein Funkenschlag in deiner seit Äonen bestehenden Existenz und bin letztendlich im Vergleich mit dir nur ein wandelnder Eiweißklumpen...“  
Cas schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich weiß nicht warum, ich weiß nicht wie. Ich weiß nicht einmal, warum gerade du. Nun gut, wenn man davon absieht, dass du der tapferste, ehrenhafteste, schlaueste, loyalste Mensch bist, der mit je begegnet ist, und dass du darüber hinaus ausgesprochen sexy bist. Und … schön. Schön an Körper und Seele.“  
Dean riss die Augen auf.  
Cas jedoch fuhr fort:  
„Doch das wie und warum spielt doch keine Rolle, nicht wahr? Ich liebe dich, Dean, ich liebe und begehre dich Dean, und will mit dir zusammen sein, solange du existierst.“

Oh Mann. Dean schluckte. Das war... unbegreiflich. Berührend. Schön.  
Jetzt war es auch an ihm, die Ehrlichkeit, die Cas ihm entgegen gebracht hatte, zurück zu geben.  
„Ich liebe dich auch, Cas. Und auch wenn ich keine Ahnung habe, ob es zwischen einem Engel und einem Menschen funktionieren kann, will ich es gerne versuchen.“  
„Es kann funktionieren,“ sagte Cas mit einem Schmunzeln. „Ich wäre nicht der erste Engel, der...“  
Dean schmunzelte nun auch.  
Was auch immer da auf sie zu kommen würde, er wollte es. Mit Leib und Seele.

Er streckte seine Hände nach Cas aus.  
„Komm,“ sagte er.  
Cas durchquerte den kleinen Raum und setzte sich neben Dean auf das Bett. So wie er war, mit Trenchcoat, schief sitzender Krawatte und den Haaren, die aussahen wie ein ungemachtes Bett.  
Und dann sah er Dean an aus seinen wunderbaren blauen Augen.

Oh Gott, wie sehr Dean diesen Anblick liebte!  
Seine Hände fuhren zu Cas' Gesicht. Sanft begann er, über die Wangen des Engels zu streicheln, der genießerisch die Augen schloss.  
Deans Daumen fuhr Cas' Nase entlang, dann über die Lippen des Engels.   
„Ich liebe dich, mein Engel,“ flüsterte Dean.  
„Darf ich dich küssen?“

Atemlos nickte Cas.  
Küssen, ja. Deans Lippen auf seinen Lippen. Er erinnerte sich daran, damals, als sie miteinander geschlafen hatten. Es war wunderschön gewesen.  
„Ja,“ hauchte er. „Und danach... lass uns... unkeusche Dinge tun.“  
Dean grinste.  
„Oh ja, Cas. Unkeusche Dinge. Schmutzige, verdorbene sündige Dinge.“  
Seine Stimme war tief und dunkel.

Doch Cas schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein Dean. Du kannst alles mit mir machen, was du möchtest, aber nichts davon wird verdorben oder sündig sein. Nichts, was zwischen Liebenden geschieht, und was sie beide mögen, kann je schmutzig oder sündig sein.“

Dean grinste ich mehr.  
„Und was genau möchtest du tun, Engel?“  
Cas machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. Er nahm solche Dinge einfach ernst.  
„Also ich weiß, dass du ein Freund klarer Worte bist, Dean, und nichts von blumigen Umschreibungen hältst.“  
Ja, verdammt, damit hatte er recht.  
„Gut. Also ich möchte dir einen Blowjob schenken. Dann möchte ich, dass wir vögeln. Ich will für dich Bottom sein. Und dann...“  
Holy, es war einfach heiß, wie Cas, der Engel, wie eine Liste aufzählte, was er alles mit Dean anstellen wollte.

Dean holte tief Luft.  
Dann begann er, Cas zu entkleiden.

Und dann, ja dann taten sie, was sie geplant hatten:   
Eine Menge wirklich, wirklich unkeuscher Dinge.

Mitten in Chastity.


End file.
